OC & Sona Story
by ChilledBoo
Summary: Idk if this is the right category for this but here we go. This is basically the information for my OC/Fursona and all. I'll probably make more chapters in the future, but I'll put this here for now the general information and what's important. (Art cover done by a friend.)


*****Fursona*****

 _(This will change a lot sometime)_

 **General Information;**  
 **Name:** Omid Del Valle _(Persian & Spanish mix)_

 **Nicknames:** N/A

 **Meaning:** Hope Valley

 **Species:** Canis Wolf

 **Nationality:** Hispanic

 **Orientation:** Bisexual

 **Hair:** White

 **Age:** 20

 **Height:** 5'7" _(170 cm's)_

 **Weight:** 140 lbs.

 **Birthday:** Dec 11 _(Sagittarius)_

 **Occupation:** Unknown

 **Family:** Unknown Father _(Presumed dead)_  
Unknown Mother _(Presumed dead)_  
Unnamed Godfather _(Unknown)_  
Cody _(Adoptive Brother)_ _(Unknown)_

 **Interests:**  
Romance, Cartoons, Chill Music, Drawing, Writing, Winter, Pizza

Dislikes:  
Cowards, Rudeness, Being fat, Summer, Loud areas

 **Trivia:**

 _-He has a lot of knowledge people aren't aware about._

 _-He is a member of the LGBT community._

 _-He is from a Spanish race._

 _-He has three favorite hobbies: Drawing, writing and playing video games._

 _-He lights matches for fun sometimes._

 _-He is the only known member of his original blood._

* * *

 **Appearance:** Omid is a mostly gray wolf with most of his fur being white in his chest area. His hair is usually in a swirl shape and is the color white. He is seem to be somewhat slim and short, not having a lot of muscle on him. His tail is also quite long. He is seen usually wearing a black hoodie with blue outlines and black jeans. In his own home, he's usually seen wearing just a tank-top and any underwear.

* * *

 **Personality:** As a young wolf entering his 20s, he is seen to be somewhat a gentleman and very kind towards others being polite and friendly. He's a chill and a very relaxed wolf, always being patient and handling situations properly. He holds some leadership skills and is usually a helping hand to others, he does not like to be a burden. Sometimes he is shown to be a little shy, but doesn't like being alone. Aside from being like this, he's a somewhat sentimental wolf which sometimes lets his feelings take the better of him. When being left alone and not visiting him for too long, he gets extremely lazy and spends a lot of time in his own home.

* * *

 **Backstory:** Coming from a semi-rich modern family, Omid does not know much about his original parents or what their motives were for. His godfather has always kept it a secret from him. Both of his parents were working for an organization he doesn't know about in the past when he was young. His parents were always busy with keeping the mafia away and almost never had time for their own son. But in reality, they we're doing this to keep their son safe and out of harms way. But someday something wasn't right. They both never returned back after their mission in another country. His godfather knows the true fate his parents took, as he was present by the time.

His parents we're accidentally murdered together in another country, trying to protect his godfather. His godfather blames himself for the deaths of them, but the couple reassured him that it was their job to protect him. Before their lives we're coming to an end, they both asked him if he could raise their only son until he grows up old enough to take care of himself. His godfather agreed to the promise and will fulfill it until the end. By the time he agreed to it. Omid was only five years old. He awaited everyday for his parents to return, his godfather would always tell him that they were on a long vacation in another country and that he was going to take care of him until they returned back to their home. Each year passed by, Omid kept growing up without them. He changed everyday, losing more and more hope that they'll return. Until one day Omid at the age of 16 decided to open up one of their rooms, out of curiosity. His godfather would forbid him from entering them. After he was inside, he noticed a weird paper inside of it about a weird place near the ocean. It was mostly written in cursive and he could barely read it. But he managed to understand the address written on it, it was the address of a weird shady place near the ocean. He grabbed the paper and waited for night to sneak out, since his godfather would be asleep.

After dusk rose upon the world, Omid took the perfect chance to sneak out of the window. He put his pillows inside his sheets to make it look like he was sleeping there. Omid took a taxi, a train and sprinted all the way to their location, which was near the ocean indeed. He noticed the building being made of stone and read the address in the paper, it was correct. But the whole place was full of "keep out signs" and full of yellow hazardous tape. The entrance was fully shut in with a door and wooden boards. He thought he was about to get to the bottom of this but suddenly he was grabbed and pulled by a thug who had been chasing him all along the trip. The thug held him on gun point and Omid was scared and trying to not freak out, he couldn't screw for help or defend himself. But suddenly the thug was shot in the head. Omid looked behind him and it was his godfather on top of the building. He jumped down and landed in the ground safely. His godfather was glaring at him with the pistol in his hands but all Omid did was run up to him and hug him, his godfather held him and comforted him.

 _"Now is not the time for you to be sneaking out. Now now, let's get back home. I have something to teach you now. It's time for you to learn some new techniques as you appear to be ready for it."_ Those we're the words his godfather told him after saving his life. Omid realized his godfather knew he was coming here, so that's why he was there. The whole building looks fishy, his godfather won't let him see it. His godfather was one step ahead, protecting him at all costs from reaching that place. It is the only place Omid could never visit in his whole life, as he was forbidden to do so. It holds a secret he wants to discover ever since he found out about it. It is the place where his parents we're buried, but his godfather knows he can't know that his parents have been murdered or it'll destroy him. He still possesses the location in his wallet, as he is waiting for the perfect day to check out the place himself again and unlock it's secret.

* * *

 **Present:** In the present era, at the ages of 16-20; Omid spends his time training with swords. His godfather hired a special teacher to train him almost everyday along with two other students. Omid despised training because he'd always do the worst in the class, he'd always slack off. He'd be disrespectful towards his teacher but never towards his classmates, because they we're his closest friends ever. But someday this all changed. Once Omid turned 20, it was time to grow up for real and avenge all of his family members. It was a dark pitch black night. Omid was in the store, picking up groceries. Suddenly his phone started ringing, but no one would pick up. He shrugged it off and stayed at the store for a little bit. Until he realized it was already past mid-night. He left the store in a rush and headed right into his home. Right as he arrived. He noticed all the doors were open. He was confused. He went inside and noticed everything was smashed, the floor was filled with blood. The only thing he could noticed was a paper on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and read it.

"We have your dad here, if you wanna rescue him. You better submit yourself to us."  
Their location was written in the paper as well.

It was an anonymous threat. He called for his godfather everywhere, but no response. He was truly kidnapped. Omid got angry and clenched his fists. He knew it was time to grow up now. All of his relatives are now gone and has nothing left. Suddenly he got another call, this time they answered the phone. It was a call from his classmate, telling him about his missing parents.

After he called to meet-up at their training spot to discuss this, the other student called. Omid told him the same thing, to meet-up in the training spot. His parents we're missing as well. After a while, they we're all discussing, worried, scared and thinking about these events of their missing relatives. And then they realized, their teacher was missing as well. He never showed up to the training ground. The only thing to do was to panic and cry. Everyone was lost and confused at what happened. Omid felt bad he was always rude to his teacher and neglected his godfather a lot, but he truly felt bad for his classmates missing parents. He knew he had to redeem himself and prove that he does care about everyone by finding them all at any costs. He came up with the idea to find them. The three of them prepared for the ultimate quest of their life, to find their parents, teacher and godfather. They all formed a team together. They prepared their weapons, their swords before taking off. They all packed up their stuff with clothes, food and a map.

It indeed, was their time to grow up.


End file.
